Angustia
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Mini-Fic:Bella es una mujer muy insegura, pues tiene que cargar los demonios de la relación fallida de sus padres. Esta casada con Edward y estos demonios la siguen atormentando ¿el amor podrá superar estos obstáculos? E/B. Lemmon ligero. Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Angustia.**

Prologo

La confianza es fundamental en las parejas y uno debe pensar que después de 5 años de relación y tres años de matrimonio, las personas deberían estar seguras del amor que da y del que recibes.

Pero hay circunstancias en la vida que te limitan tu capacidad de confiar en las demás personas y peor aún, te hacen dudar del amor que te dan.

Tal vez sea un poco _cliché_ y un tanto melodramático, pero es la verdad y al menos que lo hayas vivido podrás saber cómo te sientes incompetente en una relación, saber cómo se siente que no merezcas nada, porque quieres dar todo pero al mismo tiempo hay una parte de ti, tus demonios, que no te permite recibir el amor que te dan, que no te dejan confiar ciegamente en la persona que amas.

Algunas personas huyen del amor y otras personas tal como es mi caso, aceptan y le dan un voto de "confianza" al amor y lo dan todo, pero sienten que no merecen nada, les da miedo recibir amor.

A la corta edad de ocho años, mire como mi padre amaba intensamente a mi madre al igual que ella a él.

Pero un día las cosas cambiaron, mi madre empezó a olvidarme a la salida de la escuela, en las tardes me dejaba en la estación de policía con mi papá para que me cuidara o con alguna de mis compañeras de escuela ya que en ella tenía cosas que hacer; a veces llegaba tarde, muy tarde; incluso los domingos que eran sagrados como familia ella se iba.

Papá empezó a sentir celos, pues tal vez el sospechaba que lo engañaba, le reclamaba su ausencia en su familia, miraba como discutían, aunque trataban de que yo no me diera cuenta. Mamá se enojaba con el por sus celos injustificados. Charlie, mi padre prometía que confiaría en ella, pero Renné, mi madre casi ya nunca estaba en casa y llegaba cada vez mas tarde, yo miraba como Charlie prácticamente se volvía loco, como se desesperaba y lloraba cuando llegaba a casa y no había nadie. Cuando Renné llegaba, le reclamaba, Renné le volvía a reclamar por su falta de confianza y sus celos, Charlie se sentía mal y le pedía perdón y el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

Hasta que un día, Charlie exploto un domingo en donde los tres íbamos a ir a comer juntos, por que Renné dijo que no podía y cancelo. Así sin más como si solo fuéramos conocidos y no su familia.

Charlie enojado me dejo en casa de mi amiga Ángela y el se fue a buscar a Renné, la verdad no se qué sucedió exactamente ese día pues yo solo tenía ocho años.

Hasta hace poco Charlie me contó, pero a medias, aun no se siente cómodo hablando del tema. El encontró a Renné en Port Ángeles con un hombre una heladería dándose arrumacos como si fuera una adolescente. No armo un escándalo, solo se planto frente a Renné y le dijo que hablarían en casa, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo me quede a dormir con Ángela durante dos noches. Charlie me dijo que Renné llego, tarde como siempre, reclamándole por que la había seguido. Charlie le pidió el divorcio y le dijo que yo me quedaría con él. Renné acepto rápidamente, pues según en sus palabras se sentía sofocada con su vida en el pueblo de Forks. Renné se fue a despedir de mí y se fue. Yo viví durante toda mi vida pensando que la razón por la que mis padres se separaron fui yo, pues sentía que yo no era lo suficiente valiosa como para que mi madre luchara por mi y no engañara a mi padre, no era lo suficiente valiosa pues decidió irse sola y disfrutar su nueva soltería "sin responsabilidades", tal vez no me amo lo suficiente.

Hasta hace pocos años reiniciamos nuestra convivencia, gracias a la intervención de Charlie (que hace poco se había vuelto a casar), pero no lo sentía como mi madre, sino como una vieja conocida.

Un poco de drama en la historia de mis padres, pero eso me hizo dudar del amor de mi madre hacia a mí, y por inconsciente del amor de los demás hacia mí, tal vez sentí que yo no era digna del amor de nadie y eso me hizo ser como soy…

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia que acaba de surgir en mi cabeza, se que primero debía acabar mi otro fic, pero llego esta idea y quise plasmarla. Además solo serán unos pocos capítulos cinco a lo mucho.**

**También quiero avisar que como estoy de vacaciones tratare de subir esta historia cada tres días si este capítulo tiene aceptación, tal vez sea un poco aburrido, pero es la introducción y será necesaria, pero pasando lo que pase, mañana subiré el segundo capítulo que ya está listo, se que ese si les gustara. Solo les diré que fue la primera vez que escribo algo como eso y hasta me dio vergüenza, acá entre nos un lemmon, si hasta me da vergüenza escribir la palabra.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es más, si hay más de 5 reviews subo otro capitulo en cuanto estén.**

**Nos leemos mañana o en unos momentos.**

**Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, espero que este les guste, ya es parte de la historia**

* * *

**Angustia**

**Capítulo 1**

Sentí como era despertada por pequeños besos de mariposa por todo mi cuello. Me removí en la cama, aun con el peso del sueño sobre mí. Tal vez si volvía a acorrucarme podría volver a dormir. Suspire. A los besos se les unieron unas manos traviesas, me tense; el sueño se fue de mi cuerpo inmediatamente.

Las manos traviesas entraron por mi blusa para dormir, fueron bajando por mi vientre hasta… las detuve. Escuche unas risitas a mis espaldas, me voltee lentamente, las sabanas blancas hicieron que se me enchinara la piel.

—Buenos días.

Amaba despertar de esta manera con mi esposo, aun no me podía acostumbrar después de tres años de matrimonio, sentía que cada día que amanecía a su lado, era como el primero. Yo lo amaba.

—Bueno días dormilona—dijo inclinándose hacia mí para besarme, pero lo detuve — ¿Qué sucede?—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mal aliento—le digo tapando mi boca, con las sabanas blancas, me da un poco de desconfianza que me bese con mi aliento mañanero, no quería que se desmayara.

—Sabes que eso no importa, yo también tengo mal aliento—dice volviendo a atacar mi cuello, yo solo puedo reír, pues me hace cosquillas, muerde y luego sopla en mi lóbulo—Además, no le darás a tu esposo aunque sea un besito, a tu esposo el cual te ama con locura—sus manos se movieron hacía mi vientre su mano subía y bajaba dejando mi piel de gallina, pero se detuvo, se separo de mi, mirándome a los ojos con una luz que había visto cuando está emocionado o ilusionado —Sabes Bells, creo que ya es hora de que empecemos a agrandar la familia—mis ojos se agrandaron, mi libido que está al 100 bajo al 0 en unos segundos, Edward debió de sentir mi tensión.

— ¿Un hijo?—pregunto temerosa.

—Si amor—se sostuvo en su codo, mientras con su otra mano, tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos—ya llevamos tres años de matrimonio, nuestras vidas son estables, creo que los dos estamos satisfechos profesionalmente, así que sí, me muero por tener una pequeña Bellita correteando por la casa ¿Qué dices?—dijo con los ojos brillantes.

A mi mente llego la visión de Edward, pero en ellas me vi con un pequeño bebe de cabello cobrizo en mis manos mientras lo arrullaba, después me mire llevándolo de la mano a la escuela y por ultimo nos vi a los tres viendo la televisión juntos en la cama. Pero rápidamente tal como llegaron estas hermosas imágenes, llegaron a mi imágenes peores en donde mi hijo era yo y miraba como sus padres se separaban y tenía que brincar de un hogar a otro.

Tal vez sea muy pesimista respecto al futuro en algunas ocasiones, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en que no tengo nada especial y sí no llegara un día en que Edward se aburra de mí y me dejara sola, con el corazón roto.

No podría soportar que un hijo mío sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí cuando era una niña.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Si lo siento, es sólo que me quede pensando—digo pues es verdad, suspiro, juego con sus dedos nerviosa— ¿no crees que somos muy jóvenes?—pregunto tratando sutilmente de que cambie de opinión.

—Claro que no, supongo, tengo treinta años y tu veinticinco, creo que es la edad perfecta—dice, pero al parecer la que realidad de mis palabras llega a él—Espera, ¿a caso estás diciendo qué no quieres tener hijos conmigo?—pregunto irritado pero tratando de contenerse.

Yo se que a Edward lo emociona la idea de tener hijos, pues él nació en un matrimonio que se caso joven y siguen enamorados como el primer día, además de que sus padres tuvieron tres hijos; sus hermanos Emmett y la pequeña Alice ya tenían hijos con sus respectivas parejas. A veces cuando vamos a cenar con toda su familia, miro como observa con añoranza a su cuñado y hermano conviviendo con sus bebes.

—No, yo no dije eso, estas cambiando mis palabras, Edward—me siento en la cama, pues me siento vulnerable debajo de su cuerpo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es?

—Siento que aun no estoy preparada, tengo miedo—confieso sin dar razones de mi miedos, no puedo ver pues las lagrimas empañan mi vista.

Edward mira la verdad en mí y limpia las lagrimas que empiezan a bajar como ríos por mis ojos.

—Mi Bella, que voy a hacer contigo—dice mientras besa mis parpados—perdón amor—siguió besándome—podemos esperar, todo a su tiempo bebe.

Me besa en los labios frenéticamente, mientras sostiene mi cara y limpia los últimos vestigios de mis lagrimas, me acuesta suavemente en la cama mientras aparta la cobija que cubre parcialmente nuestros cuerpos, mis manos se van hacia su cuello mientras le respondo el beso con igual fervor, sin querer jalaba su cabello lo cual le provocaba pequeños gemidos.

—Lo siento—le digo con voz entrecortada mientras su boca se dirige a mi barbilla besándola y luego mi cuello, aprieta mi seno y estimula el pezón con su dedo pulgar, separa su boca de mi cuello y me mira a los ojos.

—No te preocupes cielo, usaremos este tiempo para practicar—dice mientras mueve sus cejas sugestivamente y mueve de nuevo su pulgar por mi pezón; pero aun así, vi un rastro de tristeza en su mirada. Me sentía como una mala esposa pues yo quería tener hijos, compartir mi vida con Edward, me hacia enojar sentir miedo del amor del hombre que amo, del hombre que me juraba amor eterno; pero todo quedo olvidado cuando volvió a atacar mis labios con mas ansias aun si se podía, su mano bajo el tirante de mi blusa, dejando un seno al aire, pudiendo tocarlo libremente sin ninguna barrera.

Me separe de sus labios y me dirigí a su cuello, mientras lo besaba y lamia.

—Te amo—le dije entrecortadamente mientras el ahora estimulaba los pezones de mis senos que habían sido liberados de la blusa que usaba para dormir.

Pase mis uñas por sus brazos y pecho, mientras mi mano bajaba, el se estremeció y antes de que llegara al hueso de su pelvis el me detuvo.

—No juegues con fuego, Bella—dijo mientras yo soltaba una risa que espere que sonara seductora.

—Y si yo quiero quemarme.

Edward rugió y se lanzo contra mí, beso mi cuello y siguió bajando hasta que llego a mis senos y empezó a chuparlos desesperadamente.

—Los amo, son perfectos—dijo mientras los sostiene en sus manos, solo me puedo reír, mientras el continua con su tarea de consentirlos, lamio el pezón en círculos y yo gemí.

Mis manos acariciaban su cabello y su espalda, mientras él me quitaba la blusa que ya estaba enrollada en mi cintura. Sus manos codiciosas fueron a mis caderas, acariciando mis piernas, yo ya no aguantaba.

—Edward, por favor—suplique, el entendió que necesitaba apagar este calor, así que se levanto y fue hacia mis piernas a retirar mis braguitas lentamente.

Pude ver su virilidad en todo su esplendor, sin querer mordí mi labio.

—Por favor bebe, no hagas eso.

Edward dormía totalmente desnudo, en cambio yo, era un poco pudorosa después de años de intimidad, aun seguía durmiendo con una blusita y unas braguitas. Edward se volvió a acostar sobre mí, mientras su mano se dirigió a mi intimidad y la acaricio.

—Tan suave—dijo mientras me besaba, yo movía mis caderas entorno a su mano.

—Edward, necesito tocarte—tome su virilidad entre mis manos y empecé a masajearlo, el gimió, me penetro con su dedo, mientras estimulaba mi clítoris, el aire se fue de mis pulmones—Oh, Edward—El aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y agrego otro dedo, mientras yo lo seguía tocando, nuestras miradas se conectaron, el placen que nos estábamos dando iba al mismo ritmo.

Empecé a sentir como el nudo de mi vientre se empezaba a formar, me empecé a mover contra su mano más rápido mientras gemía, hasta que ya no aguante y explote, cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de no gritar demasiado, cuando los temblores estaban a punto de acabar sentí como era levantada y Edward ponía una almohada en mi espalda baja, elevando mi cadera unos grados que harían de esta sensación de mucho placer.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Edward estaba dentro de mí y me embestía con fuerza, los dos gemíamos con fuerza, Edward se acerco y me beso para tragarse nuestros gemidos.

Nuestras caderas siguieron embistiendo sin ritmo aparente por la necesidad de ser uno solo. Edward empezó a acariciar mi clítoris con sus dedos mientras sus embestidas eras mas rápidas, volví a ver colores por segunda ocasión, a los segundos Edward también llego con un gemido muy profundo, se desplomo sobre mí, nos abrazamos mientras nuestras respiraciones llegaban a un ritmo normal.

Edward estaba contra mi pecho dando pequeños besos en mi pezón no mas haya lleno de dulzura y amor.

—Te amo Bella y esperare todo lo que quieras, cuando tu estés lista—me dijo Edward suspirando.

Yo no puede contestar solo lo bese en sus labios lentamente.

—Te amo, gracias.

Nos quedamos así por nos minutos.

— ¿Qué hora es? Necesito ir al hospital. Tanya me dará unos nuevos expedientes.

_Oh oh…._pense, aquí es cuando las inseguridades vuelven a mí.

— ¿Tanya?—pregunte tratando de que mi voz sonara normal— ¿Hoy, en domingo?

—Sí, quita esa cara amo. Sabes que en los hospitales nunca se descansa.

—Si lo sé, lo siento—acaricie su cabello— ¿a qué hora tenernos que estar ahí? Recuerda que Esme y Carlisle nos invitaron a desayunar.

—Sí, sobre eso—se rasco la cabeza—pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar y luego tú te puedes quedar con Esme mientras yo voy al hospital.

—oh...—murmure sorprendida _'te engaña', 'seguro Tanya es su amante', 'que tal si no va al hospital y va a ver a otra familia'; _mis demonios salieron a la luz_, ¡Cállense! _Grite en mi mente _¡déjenme en paz!_

—No quiero aburrirte, iré por los expedientes y luego pensaba ir a dar un recorrido para ver a los pacientes, hay dos nuevos pacientes y aun no determinamos en qué fase están.

Si, Edward era un médico especializado en oncología y pediatría, en cambio yo era una maestra de primaria.

—Te entiendo Edward—dije apartándome de él y levantándome de la cama, tal vez fui un poco brusca.

— ¿Estás bien?—dijo tocándome el brazo, me aparte de su caricia inconscientemente

—Si

—No te creo—me reprendió dulcemente.

—¡Estoy bien!, solo es tarde, si quieres llegar al hospital a tiempo debemos darnos prisa—se me quedo viendo preocupado, mientras buscaba por la cama mi blusa—¡Donde está la maldita blusa!—grite exasperada, conteniendo las lagrimas de rabia, removí todas las sabanas bruscamente, tal vez parecía una loca pero no me importo, en el camino encontré mis bragas y me las puse rápido, Edward al ver mi estado me ayudo a buscarla, hasta que la encontró en el suelo, me la entrego viendo todos mis movimientos.

—Gracias—dije sin mirarlo, mientras me la ponía, me dirigí hacia el baño aguantando las lagrimas

—Bella…—me dijo preocupado.

—Puedes poner la cafetera, por favor —digo antes de entrar al baño y sin voltearlo a ver.

Cierro la puerta y me derrumbo contra ella… me engaña, lo sé.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo, el cual fue muy difícil escribir para mi ya que fue la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, aún me da vergüenza. **

**Bueno la historia es corta durara unos cuatro o cinco capítulos y tratare de actualizar cada tres días así que el sábado nos ****veríamos. Si me equivoque de día, alguna sugerencia, algún comentario, algo que no quedo claro, háganmelo saber por favor.**

**Nos leemos el sábado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Angustia.**

**Capítulo II**

Llevo varios minutos encerrada en el baño, se que debo de salir pues lo más seguro es que Edward este preocupado.

Me levanto de la puerta y me dirijo hacia la regadera pasando de largo el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en mi camino hacia la regadera. No quiero verme destruida.

Los ojos me arden por restregármelos con mis manos por tratar de acabar con las lágrimas; abro la regadera y el agua esta helada, casi congelada, no me importa y aun así entro. El frio hace que me olvide de todo. Cierro los ojos y "disfruto" de estos minutos de paz.

—Cariño ¿estás bien?—Edward pregunta desde afuera asomándose un poco por la puerta, lo sé porque siento como se enchina mi piel con la pequeña corriente de aire helado que entra a la habitación.

Batallo un poco para que las palabras se abran paso por mi garganta adolorida por los sollozos.

—Si, en un momento salgo.

Edward no respondió, solo cerró la puerta. Me sentía mal por preocuparlo, con mis ataques de inseguridad que siempre terminaban en llanto. _¡Diablos Isabella deja de hacerte la mártir!_ Me recrimine.

Salí de la regadera, me revise en el espejo y aun tenía los ojos rojos.

Llegue a nuestra habitación, me puse mi ropa de diario: unos pantalones negros cómodos y un suéter, pues los inviernos en Seattle son muy fríos y hoy era uno de ellos. Me decidí por unas botas simples y me mire en el espejo.

Simple y sin gracia alguna, así es como me veía, las ganas de llorar regresaron a mí, no tenía nada especial, mi cuerpo era simple, yo era simple.

—Amor ¿terminaste de usar el baño? Necesito una ducha de emergencia—Edward entro al cuarto, con toda su camisa llena de café molido que ya había causado una gran macha, en su camisa blanca.

— ¡Edward! ¿Ahora qué hiciste?—pregunte juguetona mientras negaba con la cabeza, me acerque a él riendo para sacudirlo un poco.

—Un pequeño accidente en la cocina, pero no te preocupes ya está todo limpio—dijo mientras me daba un beso corto en los labios, se lo respondí y le di una sonrisa, aunque un tanto triste sin querer.

—Eso de todo limpio, me deja más preocupada.

—Te amo, te miras muy dulce, cariño—dijo antes de besar mi frente y entrar al cuarto de baño.

_Dulce, dulce. _ Se repetía n mi mente, me mire en el espejo, más que una adulta recién casada, parecía una adolescente.

Me mire de nuevo en el espejo y apareció ante mí la imagen de una Tanya sofisticada, estoy segura que para referirse a ella no usaban adjetivos como dulce, sino algo como sexy.

_Oh dios, Isabella tu mismo estas alejándote de tu esposo, con tu inseguridad, con tus celos, por conformarte por cómo eres y no tratar de ser mejor._

Un ataque de valentía y seguridad llego a mí, me dirigí al fondo del armario y abrí una de las bolsas colgadas en la cual había un hermoso vestido moderno con mangas cortas, el cual Alice, la hermana de Edward y mejor amiga me lo había regalado, pero el cual nunca me lo había puesto pues no sentía que podía llenarlo y me vería ridícula.

'_Edward se caso contigo porque te ama tal como eres'. _Es cierto, me dije a mi misma_ 'pero no por eso ya no te vas a arreglar para él, es un buen hombre y hay muchas zorras detrás de _él' salió esa voz interior que había estado muy tenue durante mucho tiempo casi siempre opacada por mis demonios.

Así que me quite la vestimenta que usaba y lo cambien por un vestido con un cinto en la cintura, me gusto como se me miraba, _aunque estaba muy delgada y…._ empecé a notar todos mis defectos.

_Basta. _Me dije_. _

_Me miro hermosa, me miro hermosa. _ Repetí como una mantra.

Lo complete con unas medias negras porque aunque me quería ver bien, no estaba loca como para salir con las piernas desnudas a la calle con el frio. Además a Edward le gustaban, el me lo había dicho en una ocasión. Sonreí ante la imagen Edward y yo en una escena un tanto comprometedora. Me puse los tacones y rece para que no me cayera cuando me pusiera de pie. Me peine y maquille sencillo, sabía que era un cambio significativo, pero no quería un cambio drástico.

Escuche como la puerta del baño se abría, por el espejo del tocador vi como Edward se me quedaba viendo.

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunte temerosa.

Edward aun estaba viéndome, vi como tragaba lentamente y sus ojos se oscurecían, su mirada pasó por todo mi cuerpo, su mirada paso a mis piernas cubiertas por las medias y termino en los zapatos de tacón igual negros.

— ¿Edward?—volví a preguntar insegura, pero su mirada en mi hizo que recobrara la seguridad que había perdido.

— ¿Qué si me gusta?—respondió con voz temblorosa, me dio risa, carraspeo y e recompuso—wow amor, te ves hermosa…hermosa y sexy.

Camino hacia mí y me abrazo por la cintura mientras hundía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Siempre te ves hermosa—las lagrimas empañaron mis ojos, me sentí realmente hermosa por primera vez en muchos años, y sentí que tenía el poder.

Las manos de Edward iban bajando cada vez más hacia la curvatura en mi espalda baja.

—Edward—dije con voz entrecortada.

—Hm…—murmuro, mientras suspiraba en mi cuello.

—Deberíamos parar—dije separándome de él—Es tarde y aun debemos de ir con Esme y Carlisle y además tú debes ir al hospital—una mueca involuntaria se formo en mi cara con lo último.

Me beso fuerte con emoción.

—Cierto bebe—se separo completamente de mi. Me encamine hacia la puerta cuando sentí una nalgada, más que dolerme, provoco en mí una sensación desconocida.

— ¡Edward!—respondí simulando molestia, el solo tenía una sonrisa torcida.

—Tú tienes la culpa bebe, por ser tan apetitosa—solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, mientras me dirigía afuera de la habitación cuidando mi retaguardia. Me sentí sexy.

Baje al comedor y me sorprendí por lo que vi allí. En la mesa había dos tazas de café humeante, dos vasos de jugo de naranja en una silla estaba el periódico y en mi lugar habitual mi copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio que la estaba volviendo a releer. Además de un girasol en mi lugar ¿a qué hora salió del departamento?

Empezaba a ser un excelente día.

Nunca había pensado que era cierto cuando decían que la ropa te daba seguridad, tal vez un pensamiento un tanto materialista pero aunque no te da toda la seguridad si que te ayuda.

Unos brazos me rodearon y alguien me beso en el cuello sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Era Edward. Sentía que él tenía un complejo de vampiro, mi cuello era su lugar preferido para besarme y siempre lo olía, tenía que cumplirle su fantasía. Reí para mis adentros, mientras Edward me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—pregunto con la ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—volvió a preguntar ahora el riendo también—Estas sonriendo—Afirmo.

—Nada—me miro interrogante—tal vez lo sepas en la noche.

—Un día de estos me vas a matar Bella, pero ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

—Por supuesto que me encanto amor.

Tomamos nuestro café y jugo entre bromas un poco subidas de tono. A Edward le encantaba provocarme y yo me sentía lo suficiente atrevida para regresarle las bromas aun mas subidas de tono sin que mis mejillas se enrojecieran.

Edward estaba encantado con mi cambio y yo también. Por fin me pude dar cuenta todo lo que me perdía por estar preocupada y pensar que las palabras y el amor que me daban Edward no eran reales.

Llegamos relativamente rápido a la casa Cullen.

Esme ya nos esperaba en la entrada de su casa.

—Hija te ves hermosa—me dijo Esme al verme bajar del coche.

—Gracias Esme—recibí los elogios un poco apenada.

Pronto llego Alice y Emmett con sus respectivas familias, de los cuales también recibí elogios y además felicitaciones de Alice por haber cambiado de estilo, según sus palabras.

Nunca había sido una persona que le gustara recibir muestras de afecto o de cariño en público, me daba vergüenza, pero Edward al ver mi cambio de actitud ante las muestras de afecto, las cuales yo empezaba ahora, estaba encantado, no dejo de tocarme ya sea la mejilla, poner su brazo entorno mi cintura, abrazarme espontáneamente, mantener nuestras manos entrelazadas, besarme en la mejilla, en frente y en los labios; o si estaba lejos el no dejaba de verme con ese brillo especial, yo estaba igual, me sentía segura, confiada y sobre todo amada.

Estábamos en la sala, las mujeres de un lado y los hombres del otro. Esme me estaba dando ideas de cómo decorar mi aula en la escuela para esta navidad.

—Creo que hacer un mural con tarjetas de navidad hechas por ellos, es una excelente idea, gracias Esme.

—Te lo dije, además a los niños pequeños les encanta hacer manualidades—me decía mientras cargaba a Lizzy, la pequeña hija de Alice, la pequeña alzo sus brazos hacia a mí.

—Creo que serás una excelente mamá y aunque me duela, creo que serás la tía favorita de todos los niños de la familia—dijo Alice mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria, solo sonreí.

—Cuidado _Eddy, _estas mujeres están sonsacando a Belly-Bells—Emmett dijo riendo.

—No te preocupes Emmett, ya lo discutimos Bella y yo, y decidimos que aun no es tiempo—respondió Edward viéndome directamente con una sonrisa, pero podía ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

El silencio que se había instalado en la habitación fue roto por el timbre del celular de Edward, Esme frunció el ceño, pues para ella en los domingos cuando nos reuníamos estaban prohibidos los celulares.

La cara de Edward paso por la sorpresa y se cubrió de una máscara que no supe identificar.

—Con permiso—se disculpo Edward y salió rápidamente al patio.

Edward tenía dos celulares, uno para la familia y amigos y otro para el trabajo; y el teléfono en el cual estaba hablando definitivamente no era el del trabajo. Se escucho un portazo que era indicador que Edward ya había salido al patio.

_¿Quién será?, ¿para qué le llaman?, ¿será su amante? _Esas preguntas se formaron rápidamente en mi cabeza, la seguridad y fortaleza que había sentido durante el curso de la mañana se esfumo, se empezó a agrietar como un cristal, logrando que se escaparan todos mis temores.

_Tal vez debería acercarme y escuchar, eso no tiene nada de malo, creo que tengo sed, sí iré a tomar agua._ Pensé con ansiedad.

—Toma a Lizzy, Alice—dije nerviosa necesitaba ir a la cocina y cerciorarme con quien hablaba Edward, tenía que asegurarme que todo estaba bien, es eso, yo me preocupo por mi esposo, tal vez es una emergencia.

— ¿A dónde vas hija?—pregunto Carlisle.

—Voy por un poco de agua—me levante de mi asiento.

Esme hizo el ademan de levantarse para ir ella por el vaso.

—No te preocupes Esme, tú quédate sentada.

Me levante como un rayo de mi asiento y prácticamente corrí a la cocina, tal vez para los demás mi actitud fue muy sospechosa, pero no me importo, tome un vaso y me dirigí sigilosamente a la puerta del patio y la abrí lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación de Edward sin ser vista. Edward estaba sentado en una banca.

—Tanya, sabes que no me gusta que me hablen a este teléfono, es solo para mi familia.

_Tanya ¡Dios Santo!_ Mis piernas empezaron a fallar _¡lo sabía, lo sabia! _ Me repetía mentalmente, la misma historia se volvía a repetir, la misma historia de Charlie y Renné, pero ahora protagonizada por Edward y por mí. Ya no podía respirar, ya no podría vivir, me di cuenta de todo muy tarde.

_¿Qué iba a ser ahora de mi vida?, _Tendría que cargar esta cruz toda mi vida como Charlie, pero a diferencia de mi padre que se volvió a casar, estaba segura que yo no podría amar a otro hombre que no sea Edward.

¿Regresar con Edward? No lo creo, de lo que estoy segura es que nunca perdonaría una infidelidad, ni del amor de mi vida, tal vez en mis relaciones soy insegura, pero eso sí, soy muy orgullosa.

Edward seguía callado con el teléfono a la oreja, hasta que volvió a hablar.

— ¡Hola Cariño ¿Cómo estás?

Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara sin control, mordí mi mano tratando de ocultar los sollozos, me negaba a aceptar esta maldita realidad.

—Claro cielo, hoy iré a verte—Así que a ella la iba a ver. Ahora furia y vergüenza corrían por mis venas, como no me pude dar cuenta, yo misma me mantuve ciega ante todo diciéndome que estaba loca que todo las actitudes de Edward como llegar tarde y preocupado por alguna mujer estaban sola en mi cabeza.

Había decidido vivir en una mentira para "ser feliz" pero todas las señales estaban ahí.

—Claro que a mi esposa no le importa.

¡Ja! Y además de todo cínico. Ya no soportaba estar aquí, tenía que salir de esta casa.

Deje a Edward platicando con no sé quién. Camine hacia la sala con pasos tambaleantes, desesperada por largarme.

Sentía todo en cámara lenta, como si yo estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo. No sé qué cara habré tenido pues todos me vieron preocupados.

—Hija ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Esme acercándose a mí, preocupada.

—Si, Esme. Si me disculpan me tengo que ir, me siento un poco enferma.

—Pero Bella, si estas enferma deja que Carlisle vaya por su maletín o que Edward te lleve a tu casa o al hospital. Carlisle ve por Edward—Carlisle se levanto de su asiento también con su semblante preocupado directo hacia Edward.

— ¡No!—grite sin querer—yo ya le avise, el tiene que ir al hospital, con permiso me retiro.

—Hija…—murmuro Esme, pues ya sabía que había perdido esta batalla.

—No te preocupes Esme—dije abrazándola, lista para irme.

—Pero estas enferma y Edward va al hospital, el te puede llevar.

—Es solo un poco de acidez estomacal Esme, solo necesito tomar mi medicamento—las lagrimas de desesperación estaban a punto de salir, Esme iba a volver a replicar, pero Alice la interrumpió.

—No se preocupen, yo llevo a Bella y me aseguro que este bien—Alice me vi directamente a los ojos y se levanto de su lugar—vamos Bella—dijo mientras salíamos y me abrazaba por los hombros.

Sabía que tenía que decirle a Alice que me pasaba, se podría decir que ella me conocía mejor que yo, por algo era mi mejor amiga.

Pero no quería contarle esto, algo que incumbía al infiel de su hermano.

Me subí a su auto, durante todo el camino mire hacia la ventana sin llorar, pues ya me había quedado sin lágrimas.

* * *

**Muy bien, como prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios. El capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

**La verdad a mi no me agradan las mujeres con la actitud de Bella, pero bueno Bella tiene una historia detrás de todo, que se le justifica, esperemos que cambie.**

**Sobre mi otra historia Amor y Celos (la cual les invito a que pasen a leerla) subiere capitulo esta semana, bueno a partir del lunes, tenía un poco de bloqueo para ligar los acontecimientos de la historia pero ya está resuelto.**

**Y sobre esta historia, no todo es lo que parece y muchas veces lo que nos dice nuestra mente o como yo les digo, nuestros demonios son más fuertes que la realidad, haciéndonos crear historias falsas en nuestra mente (eso sí lo sé por experiencia.)**

**Gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos la historia y a Nayuri80 por el review, el capítulo está dedicado a ti. Y pues ya esto está muy largo. Saludos. Nos leemos cada tres días y si mis cálculos no me fallan es el martes, si no es así, me dicen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Angustia.**

**Capítulo III**

_Sabía que tenía que decirle a Alice que me pasaba, se podría decir que ella me conocía mejor que yo, por algo era mi mejor amiga._

_Pero no quería contarle esto, algo que incumbía al infiel de su hermano._

_Me subí a su auto, durante todo el camino mire hacia la ventana sin llorar, pues ya me había quedado sin lágrimas._

Entramos rápido al coche, Alice se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto dándome mi espacio. Sabía que se moría por preguntar qué había pasado, pero aun yo no me sentía preparada, quería esconderme bajo una piedra y no salir de ahí.

Mire por la ventana como pasábamos los suburbios para después entrar al centro de la ciudad, a la zona donde estaban los edificios con departamentos.

— ¿Quieres ir a tu departamento o prefieres ir a otro lugar?—pregunto Alice rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

—yo no sé…

Mi vida había tomado un rumbo que nunca me había imaginado, aunque tal vez inconscientemente sabia que este día llegaría.

—Edward se va a preocupar cuando se dé cuenta que no estás.

—Alice, yo le avise a Edward—dolió decir su nombre.

—Bella, más que tu cuñada soy tu amiga, se que la llamada que recibió Edward te afecto y…

—Alice, aún no quiero hablar, aquí no…—volteé de nuevo hacia el paisaje que se miraba por la ventana del auto.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al edificio de nuestro departamento. Llegamos a nuestro destino y yo iba casi como un zombie.

—Bella ¿quieres un te? Estas muy pálida.

— ¿Qué?— no sé como ahora estaba en el sillón sin zapatos y con una frazada en mis hombros.

—Abre los puños te vas a hacer daño—lo hice, me dolieron un poco los nudillos al recobrarse la circulación normal.

A los pocos minutos llego Alice con dos tazas de té y se sentó a mi lado, en silencio, un poco raro para mi amiga que era una parlanchina. Escuche que algo vibraba en su bolsillo y cuando contesto rápidamente tecleo para mandar un mensaje.

—Es Edward—respondió a mi pregunta no formulada— Está preocupado, quería saber si llegamos bien, la familia no dejo que viniera, imaginaron que necesitabas un poco de espacio, ahora está en el hospital, está muy triste Bella, el…

—Alice, por favor…me duele que hables de él, por favor.

Nos quedamos más tiempo calladas. Ya no aguantaba tenía que decírselo a alguien, sacar un poco de la rabia, vergüenza, miedos, tristeza que tenia adentro.

—Me engaña—solté de repente, Alice casi escupe el té que estaba tomando.

— ¡¿Qué? no lo creo Bella, debe de haber alguna equivocación, Edward te ama, daría la vida por ti.

—Pues no lo creo —sonreí irónica ante lo que dijo—lo escuche, ¡el me mintió Alice!—rompí a llorar, Alice rápidamente me cobijo en sus brazos—prometió amarme y mira, todo fue mi culpa.

—No cariño, no te culpes por algo. Pero Bella, ¿estás segura? Es una acusación muy grave.

— Si, el dijo que iba a ir al hospital porque Tanya le iba a entregar unos nuevos expedientes—escuche a Alice un susurrar un _zorra_ por lo bajo— ¿Recuerdas la llamada? No sé que me empujo pero fui a escuchar la conversación, primero le reclamo a Tanya por marcarle al teléfono y luego le dijo "_Cariño, hoy iré a verte, a mi esposa no le importa—_ dije repitiendo las palabras de mi esposo. Alice me entrego unos pañuelos que siempre estaban en nuestra sala, Edward siempre me los daba cuando mirábamos película románticas, llore con más fuerza, limpie mis lagrimas. Mire a Alice, ella también tenía lagrimas sin tirar en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Llora Bella—dijo mientras me abrazaba y las dos llorábamos juntas.

Escuchaba murmullos en mis sueños, hasta que me desperté y me di cuenta que eran voces reales que provenían de la cocina, hablaban entre murmullos. Trate de agudizar mi oído.

—Jasper ya no pude controlar Lizzy, será mejor que vaya a ayudarlo—dijo una voz que debería de ser Alice.

—Gracias por cuidarla Alice—dijo Edward con voz preocupada y aun llena de angustia— ¿Tú... tú sabes que le pasa?

—Si se Edward y tendrás que hablar con ella—respondió con voz seca.

—Alice…

—Nada Edward, si lo que me dijo Bella es cierto, estaré muy decepcionada de ti. —se notaba su voz triste.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Nos vemos Edward.

Volví a hacerme la dormida, alguien me sacudió el hombro, abrí los ojos lentamente simulando que acababa de despertar.

—Bells me tengo que ir, hay una emergencia de pañales en casa—sonrió un poco—si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, me llamas. Ed, ya está en casa.

Solo puede asentir, Alice me dio un beso y un abrazo para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Me volví a recostar en el sillón tapándome los ojos con los brazos, lentamente Morfeo me volvió a atrapar.

Esta vez cuando me desperté, estaba en mi habitación, mire el reloj que estaba encima de la cómoda el cual marcaba las 6:30 en punto. Sentía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, el cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por los rayos de sol regalados por las últimas horas de la tarde. La luz del baño estaba prendida.

Esta se abrió de repente, de la cual salió Edward con unos pantalones de deporte y una simple playera blanca.

—Al fin despertaste Bella durmiente—dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa, con solo verlo dolía, dolía saber que ya no iba a ser mío.

—No te acerques—me sorprendí por esas palabras que salieron inconscientes de mi boca.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Edward extrañado.

—No te acerques—repetí con seguridad.

—Amor ¿estás bien? Yo…

—Tampoco me llames así

— ¿A que estamos jugando? ¿Que mierda te pasa?—dijo pasando su mano repetidamente por el cabello—responde.

—No me hables así—dije entre dientes.

— ¿Así como? Bella no te entiendo ¿Qué pasa contigo? Un momento estas bien y al siguiente te tratas a ti con menosprecio, me estoy cansando.

No tuve argumento contra eso.

—Quisiera dormir sola esta noche—solo pudo abrir los ojos gigantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien Bella, hoy lo haremos a tu modo, pero en la mañana será a mi manera, no sé ni porque estamos discutiendo—tomo una almohada y una frazada violentamente de nuestro closet.

Salió azotando la puerta y yo solo pude taparme los ojos y llorar, por mi vida que se estaba destruyendo y cayendo en pedazos.

No sé cuantas horas me la pase llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, estaba en una correcta posición en la cama y además cubierta por una cobija. Aunque hubiera estado en la cama prácticamente toda la tarde y la noche aun se sentí fría.

Suspire y me gire para oler la almohada de Edward, yo lo amaba tanto, empecé a llorar, algo en mi interior siempre me dijo que nunca fui lo suficiente para Edward, tal vez su amor fue sincero pero sabía que en algún momento el se aburriría.

Ahogue un grito en la almohada. Lloraba por mí, por él y por nosotros.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me desperté, ya había tomado una ducha y me había cambiado, pero aun así no me atrevía a salir de mi guarida.

Mi estomago volvió a rugir después de más de veinticuatro horas sin probar bocado.

Me arme de valor y abrí lentamente la puerta volviendo a ver si había alguien cerca, baje por las escaleras intentando no hace ruido.

No quería encontrarme con él.

Entre sigilosamente a la cocina.

—El desayuno está preparado, no sabía si despertarte o no…— me lo imagine subiendo sus hombros. La voz de Edward provenía desde la sala, volteé a verlo, estaba en el sillón de dos plazas leyendo el periódico, estaba usando sus lentes los cuales usaba muy poco, solo cuanto tenía los ojos irritados o la vista cansada.

—Gracias—mi voz sonó temblorosa y rasposa.

Mi miro y nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentía como trataba de ver hasta mi alma, yo lo mire a él, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, me di cuenta que tuvimos noches parecidas llorando por nuestro amor o por lo menos yo lo había hecho. Después de segundos que para mi fueron segundos el asintió.

Al entrar a la cocina me sorprendió el banquete que había. Hasta que empecé a servirme y a oler el los alimentos no me percate del hambre que tenia.

Estaba tomando otro vaso de jugo cuando Edward entro; doblo el periódico y se quito sus lentes, los puso sobre la mesa, corrió la silla y se sentó. Deje el vaso en la mesa y lo mire, por inercia y nervios empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, a ratos nuestras miradas se conectaban, solo se separaban cuando yo apartaba la mirada.

Edward suspiro frustrado y se paso la mano por el cabello por milésima vez.

—Y bien…. ¿qué hice?—pregunto sin reparos.

—Tu deberías saberlo—salte a la defensiva.

—Y cómo quieres que sepa si no he hecho nada

—Edward….por favor—dije sarcástica con un tono el cual desconocía—ya no finjas, sabía que tarde temprano sucedería pero… no se

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto alarmado.

—Edward, ya lo sé todo…si ya no me amabas, me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera entendido y… y te hubiera dejado libre, no tenias que llegar a esos extremos—dije cabizbaja, no me respondió inmediatamente. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones que aunque estaban a un ritmo muy rápido estaban acompasadas.

— ¡Maldición Bella ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

Me desespere… ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Por qué hacía que una pequeña esperanza en mí que me decía que todo era verdad, que él no me había engañado. Me enoje por qué no dejaba de ser tan hipócrita y ya de dejaba de mentiras dolorosas, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

—Amor, puedes decirme que pasa, no entiendo nada yo…—volvió a decir desesperado tratando de tomar mi mano.

— ¡Basta Edward!—me levante y aleje de el—déjate de estupideces, no trates de engañarme…yo te escuche, yo sola me di cuenta—se levanto de su silla e hizo intención de acercarme a mi— ¡No te acerques a mí!

Se quedo en su sitio y yo en el mío, mientras intentaba calmarme.

—Me engañaste Edward, me fuiste infiel…lo sospechaba pero trataba de mantener una esperanza, pero ayer escuche cuando hablabas con ella, así que no lo niegues—lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro, no hice amago de limpiarlas por orgullo, mi orgullo ya esta pisoteado.

—Bella amor, yo no… —me arropo en sus brazos, me solté a llorar con fuerzas sosteniéndome de su pecho— te amo, yo no podría estar con alguien más—me beso la cabeza mientras me aferraba a él—mi tontita.

—Yo no soy tonta Edward.

—Yo…yo no lo quise decirlo de esa forma.

—Eres un estúpido— le dije mientras me apartaba un poco de sus brazos

— ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con los insultos?

—Tú empezaste

—Perdóname yo no quise….

—Cállate—y he aquí la prueba de fuego— ¿Por qué Tanya te hablo ayer en la mañana?

—ya te lo dije, me pido que fuera al hospital y…

—No—lo interrumpí exasperada y alejándome de él, pero él fue más rápido y me volvió a encerrar en sus brazos—después, en casa de tus padres…

— ¿Cómo sabes que me hablo?

—Entonces si fue ella ¿Por qué contestaste tan rápido? ¿Cual era la urgencia? Y… ¿Por qué la llamaste cariño?

—No Bella, no

—solo responde dos cosas Edward, ¿era Tanya quien te hablo?

—Si

Eso no podría significar nada y estaba siendo paranoica pero tal vez…

— ¿Era para algo referente al trabajo?—el no contesto, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta ya no llore— ¿A quién le dijiste cariño o cielo? ¿A quién le dijiste que no me importaba que fueras a verla?—no volvió a contestar.

—Bien…—me separe de él y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vas?—salió detrás de mí

—Me voy

— ¡¿Qué?—prácticamente grito y empezó a seguirme a pasos apresurados. Entramos a nuestra habitación, saque la maleta de debajo de la cama y empecé meter mi ropa, no me importo doblarla.

—No te vas a ir—dijo sacando la ropa que estaba metiendo a l maleta.

—Mira como lo hago ¡Deja de hacer eso!—aparte sus manos y lo empuje aunque solo lo moví unos centímetros.

— ¡No! Yo no he hecho nada, nosotros nos amamos, te amo Bella.

—No seas cínico por favor—cerré la maleta y me volteé a verlo —Te daré el divorcio, estoy segura que los papeles te llegaran esta semana…

—Yo no quiero el divorcio y no te lo voy a dar—me interrumpió— ¡Tu estas mal!—me señalo —no puedes dejarme, nos amamos, me estas acusando de algo que no he hecho.

— ¡Te di oportunidad de que me respondieras todo! ¿Y qué hiciste? Te quedaste callado… no me vengas con esos cuentos Edward Cullen.

Se abalanzo contra mí besándome con fiereza haciendo que nos golpeáramos contra la pared, no le respondí el beso, pero poco a poco sucumbí a su hechizo, sus manos avariciosas se movían por todo mi cuerpo, su lengua hizo contacto con lamia y los dos gemimos.

Se separo de mí lo justo para quitarse la camiseta, luego me quito la mía. No sé como sucedió pero rápidamente estábamos en la cama prácticamente desnudos.

—Te amo Bella, no lo ves, ¿no lo sientes cada vez que te hago el amor?—dijo moviéndose dentro de mí y volviendo a besarme.

—! ¡Te odio Edward! ¡Te odio!—dije moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas, los dos explotamos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo Bella, no te vayas, no me dejes—salió de mi y nos giro quedando recostados y abrazados sobre la cama.

Cuando Edward se quedo dormido me separe de él, me levante y me cambie.

Tome mi maleta y marque el numero de Rose.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué paso estas bien?—pregunto preocupada.

—Si estoy bien…solo necesito que me prestes tu departamento del centro por unos días.

—Claro, pero ¿Edward y tú tienen problemas?

—Es una larga historia.

Rosalie hizo todos los arreglos con el encargado que me daría la llave. Cerré la puerta del que había sido nuestro hogar tras de mí.

Esto que acababa de pasar fue solo un desliz, una despedida al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza, no tengo justificación alguna. Pero he aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste…ya casi se acaba, le quedan dos capítulos como mucho.**

**Gracias a los que leyeron, dejaron review y los que agregaron a alertas y favoritos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les puse ahí una escenita un poco fuerte, ahora si me pondré las pilas. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos en pocos días.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

**Bueno en esta ocasión vamos a cambiar la dinámica de la narración por si notan algo raro, será como una combinación entre narrador Omnisciente (*) y un poco de PoV, cuando lo lean entenderán.**

* * *

**Angustia.**

**Capítulo IV**

Caminaba con pasos inseguros hacia el hospital, no quería encontrarse con su aun marido…pero no había de otra, tenía que ir a su cita de rutina con el ginecólogo y de paso anunciarle que cambiaria de medico en otro hospital en el que no laborara Edward.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se separaron, o mejor dicho ella se fue de su casa. Aun no se atrevía a llamar a su abogado para solicitar su divorcio, aun llevaba su alianza y una foto de los dos juntos en su cartera.

Solo había mantenido comunicación con Alice, el no le había hablado y ella tampoco.

Se acerco al escritorio de la secretaria y enfermera la cual estaba encargada del área de ginecología.

—Buenos días, vengo por mi cita de las diez.

— ¿Nombre?—pregunto la secretaria revisando la agenda.

—Isabella Swan—respondió una voz por ella, la voz de la que consideraba su enemiga—Qué sorpresa verte aquí—dijo con entusiasmo fingido y lleno de veneno Tanya Denaly.

—Buenos días doctora Denaly—hablo la secretaria, pero Tanya ni le contesto ni la volteo a ver.

— ¿Vienes a ver a tu ex? si quieres puedo decirle que estas aquí, digo… como ya no eres su esposa no puedes entrar directamente a su consultorio—la recorrió con la mirada, como era posible que Edward se hubiera fijado en esa simple mujer.

—Solo vengo a mi consulta Tanya— no le siguió la corriente, no tenia ánimos de pelear con nadie y mucho menos con la mujer que tenia a su lado, porque si le buscaba, que dios se apiadara de la doctorcita pues se quedaría calva.

— ¿Sabías que ahora es el doctor más codiciado del hospital?—dijo acomodándose el escote, ya estaba sacando a Bella de sus casillas—y todo gracias a ti querida, lo dejaste ir por tonta…por frígida, por solo ser tu—Tenia tantas cosas que decirle a Bellita la mujer que le había quitado a Edward, se supone que ellos estarían juntos, tenía derecho por antigüedad, eran amigos desde la preparatoria y en universidad casi logra hacerse del apellido Cullen si no fuera por que apareció el patito feo.

—Mira Tanya, no sé quién te crees para venir y hablarme así, no te lo voy a permitir, tu solo eres una mujerzuela que se mete con hombres casados—le respondió Isabella con los ojos llenos de furia, se puso frente a la rubia aunque tuviera que levantar la cabeza para verla a los ojos, no se dejaría intimidar.

— ¿Yo con hombres casados? Nunca ¿Creías que Edward te engañaba conmigo?—Tanya se rio en su cara descaradamente— Seré honesta contigo, siempre he estado detrás de él, pero nunca me metería con un casado, solo estaba esperando el momento en el que se cansara de ti pero veo que tú te separaste de él, ahora ya no son nada, me dejaste el camino libre, supongo que Edward y yo podremos ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo—dijo Tanya con sorna dirigiéndose a Isabella mientras se alejaba—Gracias Isabella.

¡Dios que he hecho! He dejado a mi marido por nadie, lo he lanzado directamente a los leones, pero si no era Tanya a quien le había dicho todos esos adjetivos cariñosos, estaba empezando a pensar que se había equivocado que todo había sido un malentendido, seria valiente y hablaría con su esposo. Había lanzado todo por la borda.

—Señora Cullen ¿se siente bien?—pregunto la enfermera preocupada llamándola por su nombre de casada y ayudándola a sentarse.

—Sí, no se preocupe—acepto el vaso de agua que le dio la secretaria.

.

—Bien Bella, parece que todo está en orden en tu aparato reproductor—dijo guiñándole el ojo divertido— si lo que me dices es cierto de que ya no tienes pareja te recomiendo que dejes las pastillas por unos meses y trata de usar otro tipo de método anticonceptivo si tienes sexo.

—Gracias Doctor—Bella salió de la consulta con una receta en la cual solo iban indicadas algunas vitaminas.

Cundo levanto la miraba vio que alguien la estaba observando, era Edward quien la miraba desde la distancia con tristeza, anhelo, sufrimiento y amor. Necesitaba hablar con él. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercársele el salió hacia el pasillo. Quería ir tras él, pero la secretaria la llamo y le hizo firmar además de entregarle las vitaminas.

Esperaba poder encontrarlo cuando dio vuelta al pasillo pero no estaba, así que se dirigió hacia su consultorio donde solo encontró a la agradable señora Cope.

—Hola Bella—la señora se paró de su asiento y fue a abrazar a Bella.

—Hola señora Cope, necesito hablar con Edward—dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

—Claro que si querida, Edward ha estado muy triste estos días, no sé qué paso entre los dos pero deberían hablarlo—no quería ser grosera e interrumpir a la señora Cope, pero con la serie de eventos de ese día se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Lo sé, justamente vengo para eso, ¿Está en su consultorio?—pregunto impaciente.

—Haberlo dicho antes mi niña, pero no, no está en su consultorio—El corazón de Bella se oprimió. —Esta en el sexto piso, habitación 608, deja darte un pase.

Cuando le dio el pase Bella rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la dichosa habitación ganándose miradas de enojo de algunos doctores, enfermeras y pacientes, pero no le importo necesitaba ver a Edward y arreglar a todo.

.

.

Esta semana habían sido un tormento para Edward Cullen, su infierno comenzó ese domingo al entrar a la sala de la casa familiar y no ver a su esposa ahí, las caras de angustia de sus familiares hicieron preocuparse y prácticamente correr a la puerta para ir por su esposa, pero antes de tan siquiera llegar al porche unos brazos lo detuvieron, eran los brazos de su hermano Emmett.

Su Bella siempre había sido una mujer celosa y hasta cierto punto le gustaba que su esposa se comportara como una tigresa cada vez que alguien le coqueteara; pero lo que no le gustaba era su inseguridad, era una mujer insegura pero por culpa de sus demonios que la hacían hacer tan insegura como de su imagen como de su amor.

Ni las palabras más hermosas, ni las noches llenas de pasión podían lograr que su esposa creyera todas esas promesas y palabras de amor que siempre le proclamaba.

Había sido el mejor despertar de su día, amar el cuerpo de su mujer en la mañana y luego ver el cambio que había sido en su persona tanto físicamente pero más importante el cambio en su corazón lo había llenado de alegría y mas amor por la mujer que amaba pues el sabia que ella era fuerte.

Pero había recibido la llamada de Tanya avisándole que Katy lo necesitaba, rápidamente olvido el enfado con ella al hablarle a su celular personal y pidió que lo comunicaran con la niña, pensó que algo malo había pasado con el tratamiento, pero cuando hablo con ella se pudo dar cuenta que solo quería hablar con él.

—Hola Edward—dijo una voz infantil al otro lado de línea.

Katy tenía seis años, era niña muy inteligente para su edad, pero no tenía una familia que se ocupara de ella, desde que la niña era prácticamente un bebe había sido entregada en el orfanato de "Nuestra señora del Carmen". Teniendo solo tres años fue diagnosticada con un problema en el riñón, gracias a la asociación del hospital en el que trabajaba y a la colaboración del orfanato, Kate pudo recibir un riñón. Cada cierto tiempo tenía que ir a hacerse chequeos para ver si el riñón estaba funcionando bien, pero en esta ocasión tuvo una pequeña infección en las vías urinarias así que su médico de cabecera, el, decidió que lo mejor sería que se quedara en observación por unos días.

Edward conocía a Katy o Kate desde el primer día que entro en su consulta y hasta el día de hoy, siempre que la miraba le recordaba a su esposa con esa mirada de curiosidad por todo lo que hacía, además se gano su cariño pues hasta en los momentos más difíciles cuando pensaban que no iban a encontrar a un donador siempre recibía a Edward con un beso en la mejilla y con su chiste diario.

— ¡Hola Cariño ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Tanya me dijo que ibas a venir ¿Es cierto?—dijo diciendo el nombre de la doctora con disgusto.

—Claro cielo, hoy iré a verte—su grito de alegría hizo que separara el teléfono de su oído.

—Oye Ed.… ¿Pero Bella no se va a enojar por qué vengas a verme, que pasa si ella se enoja?—dijo con voz preocupada la niña.

—Claro que a mi esposa no le importa.

— ¿Seguro, seguro?—pregunto tímida.

—Así es cielo ¿quisieras conocerla?—Edward estaba seriamente pensando en invitar a Bella a conocer a la niña que se había ganado su corazón. Además quería hacerle la propuesta para ver si podían a adoptar a la niña que ya quería como si fuera su propia hija.

— ¿Crees que le caiga bien?—Kate sonó preocupada, no quería que la vieran feo igual que siempre lo hacia Tanya.

—Ella te va amar.

Se quedo platicando con Katy unos minutos más hablando de su esposa. Estaba seguro que ella amaría a Kate pues compartían muchas cosas en común.

Su hermano lo tomo por los hombros, le dijeron que Bella se había sentido mal y que se había ido a casa, el solo quería correr a su encuentro, pero sus padres no lo dejaron, le dijeron que Alice estaba con ella, que se fuera al trabajo. Su esposa necesitaba su espacio y él se lo iba a dar.

Al llegar a su trabajo ese día, fue Tanya el que lo recibió en la puerta.

—Buenos días Edward—dijo saludándolo coquetamente, pero Edward ni la saludo.

—Necesito los expedientes Tanya, tengo una emergencia familiar.

—Claro seguro…vamos a tomar un café y después te los doy.

—No tengo tiempo para cafés Tanya, solo dame los expedientes, tengo que ir a visitar a Kate.

Tanya se los dio de mala gana al ver que su plan había fallado por completo.

Pronto Edward se dirigió al cuarto de Katy, la cual se encontraba comiendo una gelatina mientras miraba la televisión.

— ¡Edward!—grito la niña al verlo entrar— ¿Y Bella?—pregunto cabizbaja la niña, al ver que su amigo no llevo a su esposa, pensó que tal vez esta no la quería por vivir en el orfanato.

—No pudo venir Kate, se sintió un poco enfermita y está en casa, pero te aseguro que ella también esta triste por no venir a conocerte.

La niña acepto sin decir nada más, aunque un poco triste.

— ¡Que mal!, ¿Crees que si le hago un dibujo se sienta mejor?—pregunto la niña emocionada mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba sus colores y hojas que le había regalado Edward.

Pronto Edward le empezó a describir a Bella, para que la niña la dibujara, estaba seguro que ella sería una gran artista cuando fuera más grande.

Cuando se tuvo que ir Edward, la niña le entrego el dibujo haciéndole prometer que llevaría a Bella la próxima vez que se vieran. Él le mando un mensaje a Alice preguntándole sobre su estado.

_Esta muy mal Edward, está llorando y no sé qué hacer,_

_Será mejor que me dejes hablar con ella y luego puedes venir. _

_Alice._

Después de pasar con sus demás pacientes Edward se dirigió a su hogar, al entrar encontró todo oscuro excepto en la cocina en donde había luz prendida, al pasar por la sala vio un bulto hecho ovillo en el sillón, supuso que era Bella, en la cocina estaba Alice.

—Hola duende ¿Lleva mucho tiempo dormida?

—Algo así—respondió con voz seca su hermana, se quedaron en un incomodo silencio el cual nunca en su vida habían tenido.

El celular de Alice sonó en su bolsillo, el cual contesto rápido.

— ¿Qué paso?...Claro ya voy para ya—colgó la llamada negando con la cabeza divertida.

— ¿Está todo bien en casa?—pregunte por mera cortesía, solo me preocupaba que me dijera que le pasaba a Bella.

—Jasper ya no pude controlar Lizzy, será mejor que vaya a ayudarlo.

—Gracias por cuidarla Alice, ¿Tú... tú sabes que le pasa?—pregunto preocupado era su última oportunidad antes de que su hermana se fuera.

—Si se Edward y tendrás que hablar con ella—respondió con voz seca, mientras lavaba la taza que había utilizado hace algunos segundos.

—Alice…

—Nada Edward, si lo que me dijo Bella es cierto, estaré muy decepcionada de ti—la miro impresionado por sus duras palabras.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Nos vemos Edward.

Alice lo dejo con su esposa la cual seguía durmiendo, la posición en la que estaba era muy incomoda así que en brazos la llevo hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Estaba muy nervioso tenía un mal presentimiento, lo sabía, para tratar de relajarse se dio una ducha pero no estaba preparado para la escena que se suscitaría al salir del baño.

Primeramente se alegro porque su amor se hubiera despertado, pero algo en su interior se rompió cuando la escucho hablar con tanta frialdad. No sabía que pasaba, nadie le quería explicar nada, se estaba cansado de esta situación, estaba cansado de la actitud de Bella, no quiso seguir con la discusión pues tal vez dijera algunas cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

—Está bien Bella, hoy lo haremos a tu modo, pero en la mañana será a mi manera, no sé ni porque estamos discutiendo— él era el que ahora necesitaba espacio, mañana hablarían todo con calma.

El que diga que los hombres no lloran están muy equivocados, tal vez no lloran muy seguidos, pero cuando lloran es porque sus sentimientos son totalmente reales y esa noche Edward lloraba por el amor que estaba perdiendo, el amor de su esposa. Edward lloro toda la noche junto con Bella, acompañándolo en silencio con el dolor de ambos, al igual que ella, no supo cuando se quedo dormido.

Se despertó confundido pensando que todo era una pesadilla y que estaría en su cama abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa, pero no era así, se encontraba en habitación de huéspedes. Miro el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 7:00 en punto, salió de su recamara, no pudo aguantar y abrió la puerta de su recamara conyugal, ahí estaba Bella dormida, por lo menos en sus sueños tenia paz.

Como ya no tenía nada que hacer se fue a bañar y luego fue al supermercado de la esquina para comprar el periódico. Cuando entro a la casa, escucho sonidos desde la recamara principal, su esposa se debería de estar bañando, así que preparo un desayuno completo para comer los dos juntos, pero Bella nunca apareció, así que comió solo, dos horas después se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando ella apareció. Después de decirle que había hecho el desayuno y esperar un tiempo permitente en el que había terminado su desayuno la enfrento.

Escuchar como lo acusaba de adultero lo descontrolo totalmente, todo lo que iba a decir se le borro de su mente, era como si todo lo mirara desde fuera de su cuerpo.

Su mente y cuerpo estaban confundidos ante los reclamos de su esposa, no entendía nada.

Que lo rechazara era como una daga en su corazón, pero la entendía ella pensaba que le había sido infiel, cuando la abrazo sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

—Bella amor, yo no… —no sabía ni que decir, era obvio que lo que decía Bella era mentira, pero no encontraba las palabras suficientes para decirle que todo era un engaño de su mente— te amo, yo no podría estar con alguien más, mi tontita.

—Yo no soy tonta Edward.

—Yo…yo no lo quise decirlo de esa forma.

—Eres un estúpido— Se aparto de sus brazos, sabía que Bella tenía un problema con esa palabra pues le recordaba a su infancia cuando sus compañeros de se burlaban de ella al saber que madre había engañado a su padre y los había abandonado, principalmente la llamaban tonta, pues eran los insultos más graves de los niños de ocho años. Pero ella había quedado marcada por esa palabra.

Cuando le empezó a reclamar entendió todo, la llamada la había confundido, cuando empezó a tirar indirectas de cuando hablo con Kate, quería contarle todo, quería hablar sobre Katy, pero sabía que si hablaba de ella, en el estado en el que estaba su esposa, no lo escucharía y pensaría que era otra mujer, intento buscar las palabras para tratar de calmarla pero su aun esposa salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Se iba, se lo grito en la cara y todo era culpa de él, ¡No!, el no permitiría que eso pasara, ella era su esposa, él le quería contar todo, un día, era todo lo que necesitaba para que las cosas se calmaran y el pudiera hablar con ella y platicarle de Katy.

Estaba cegado por el miedo, así que cayó en lo más bajo y la chantajeo con sexo, el pensó que había resultado pero no fue así, cuando se despertó no había rastro de Bella en su hogar.

Fue la peor semana de su vida, solo iba al trabajo todo el día y regresaba a su hogar para dormir cinco horas y se iba de nuevo. Cada día llegaba atemorizado a su casa, esperando encontrar el sobre con los papeles de divorcio, cuando no era si, el solo podía respirar un poco mejor.

Kate preguntaba por Bella todos los días, Edward le volvía a decir que seguía enferma, así que Kate se encargo de hacerle un dibujo a Bella todos los días, Edward prometía que se los daría, lo cual no cumplía aun, pues ni él había visto ni hablado con Bella.

Otro problema en su vida es que parecía que todos en el hospital se habían enterado que se había separado de Bella y la primera en correr a sus brazos, fue Tanya aunque el diplomáticamente le dijo que no estaba interesada en él ni en ninguna otra, Tanya no perdía las esperanzas.

Su vida estaba perdiendo sentido, después de estos días sin recibir llamadas de su amor verdadero, estaba pensando seriamente si se merecía su amor, si haber hablado a tiempo y preguntarle sobre sus miedos habrían hecho alguna diferencia en su relación.

La respuesta era si, los dos tenían la culpa de encontrarse en ese callejón sin salida.

Así que verla frente a él, hizo que todas sus defensas se desmoronaran, no quería hacerle más daño, quería darle el tiempo que ella necesitaba para sanar sus heridas y darse una segunda oportunidad en su vida y en su relación.

Aparto la mirada y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia su consultorio.

—Señora Cope ¿Quién es el siguiente en la lista?

—No se preocupe Dr. Cullen, ya no tiene citas para hoy y ya paso a ver a sus pacientes.

—Bien—Edward se paso la mano por su cabello desordenado, saber que ella estaba en el mismo edificio que él y que no le pudiera hablar ni acercársele, lo llenaba de nervios—si me necesitan llevo el busca, estaré con Kate.

—Hola Kate—dijo entrando por segunda vez a la habitación de la pequeña en ese día.

—Hola Edward, ¿adivina qué? la madre superiora me dijo que ya dejarían que las personas me adoptaran, pues antes no podían por mi enfermedad.

¡No!, ahora también iban a arrebatar a Kate de su lado, eso no lo podía permitir, tendría que buscar alguna alternativa para poder adoptar a la niña aunque fuera el doble de difícil al ser un padre soltero.

—Pero sabes que….aunque no conozco a Bella, por lo que me has contando y por las fotos que me has enseñado creo que es una persona muy buena y a mí me gustaría—la niña bajo la mirada avergonzada—me-me gustaría que tu y ella—hablaba cada vez más bajito—fueran mis papas—hablo con la voz rota.

Edward la abrazo y la arrullo en sus brazos, escucho un sollozo no era de Kate, era uno que conocía muy bien.

En la puerta de la habitación estaba Bella llorando tapándose la boca con su mano.

Solo extendió su mano para que se acercara y ella así lo hizo.

* * *

**Narrador Omnisciente: es el narrador en tercera persona. Que sepa este término se lo debo a mi profesor de literatura que siempre me ponía 10.**

**Hola a todos pues este fue el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sus dudas se hayan resuelto. La verdad creo que este es uno de los capítulos más bonitos que he escrito en toda mi vida, si bueno algunas pensaran que es normal pero bueno.**

**Espero que el intento de Edward PoV les haya gustado. ¿Cual fue su parte favorita?**

**Muchas gracias a las que dejaron Review, agregaron a alertas y a favoritos, me hacen sumamente feliz.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia háganmela saber y bueno el que sigue es el capítulo final y pues si quieren alguno capitulo extra no duden hacerme saber su proposición mediante un comentario, a lo mejor y la considero.**

**Ahora si nos vemos el miércoles. Aquí queda confirmado.**

**Saludos. Las invito a pasar a mis otras historias.**

**P.D: el capitulo lo termine a la 1:30 a.m, no lo subí porque estaba muerta de sueño, pero cuando me acosté se me quito y creo que me dormí a las dos o un poco más tarde xD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**Angustia.**

**Capítulo V**

—_Pero sabes que….aunque no conozco a Bella, por lo que me has contando y por las fotos que me has enseñado creo que es una persona muy buena y a mí me gustaría—la niña bajo la mirada avergonzada—me-me gustaría que tu y ella—hablaba cada vez más bajito—fueran mis papas—hablo con la voz rota._

_Edward la abrazo y la arrullo en sus brazos, escucho un sollozo no era de Kate, era uno que conocía muy bien. _

_En la puerta de la habitación estaba Bella llorando tapándose la boca con su mano._

_Solo extendió su mano para que se acercara y ella así lo hizo._

_._

Para que volver a repetir que es lo que había escuchado Isabella, si había escuchado prácticamente todo.

Que tonta había sido, claro que había una nueva mujer en la vida de su esposo, pero esta no era más que una dulce niña en la que el solo miraba una hija, el hijo que aun no habían tenido.

Todo había sido su culpa, todo por actuar tan rápido, por no pensar las cosas. Todo.

La pequeña le había eclipsado, sentía que tenía que ir a su lado, abrazarla y consolarla decirle que todo está bien, se sentía como una mamá tigre, queriendo proteger a su cachorrito.

Cuando Edward levanto la mano, supo que Edward había comprendido que ella estaba arrepentida y avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Con ese simple gesto de levantar la mano hacia ella, Bella supo que su esposo la perdonaba, pero en su mirada vio la promesa de que hablarían mas tarde.

—Kate, Katy amor…mira quién te vino a visitar—Edward intento separar a la niña de su pecho pero esta no quería mirarlo a la cara. Qué vergüenza solo por no cerrar su bocota, ahora Edward no querría ni ser su amigo —Mira es Bella. — _¿Bella? ¿Ella venia a visitarla?_ Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba, era como un ángel, pero un ángel triste, tal como se la imagino era muy linda, parecía una mamá cariñosa, al tenerla cerca se sintió tranquila y protegida.

—Hola Kate—dijo Bella, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se limpiaba las lagrimas —tenía muchas ganas de conocerte—acaricio el cabello de la niña.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto ilusionada la niña.

—Así es—acaricio la mejilla de Kate y ella recostó su mejilla en la mano de Bella—Y tal como lo imagine, eres una niña muy buena y muy hermosa—la pequeña se sonrojo igual como lo hacía Bella.

Se quedaron los tres en un cómodo silencio, solo disfrutando de la presencia de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Por qué no charlan un rato?, yo iré con la señora Cope a despedirme—Edward sugirió mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba a las dos mujeres que estaban cerca de él, miro a Bella esperando que no fuera una ilusión de su mente.

—Claro que si Ed, yo-yo necesito hablar contigo después que vengas, pero por mientras me quedare hablando con esta señorita—beso a la pequeña en la mejilla, el instinto maternal que pensó que nunca tendría salió a relucir al ver a la pequeña indefensa en la cama del hospital, pero no era solo eso, sentía una conexión con ella que nunca había sentido con nadie incluso con su marido.

Edward solo asintió, no podían retrasar más el momento de hablar, así que asintió y salió de la habitación blanca.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña?—Bella pregunto al ver a la niña de nuevo cabizbaja

— ¿No te enojaste por lo que dije?—la niña la miro temerosa esperando la respuesta de Bella.

—La verdad me sorprendió, pero la idea me encanta, aunque no te conozco mucho, sabes siento que tengo una conexión muy bonita contigo.

—Bien, con eso me conformo—la niña abrazo a Bella y ella sintió que el mundo volvía a girar y podía estar en paz rodeada de esos bracitos.

Cuando Edward regreso, Bella iba saliendo del cuarto de Kate sigilosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, está bien Kate?—pregunto alarmado, pensando al mismo tiempo que Bella se iría huyendo otra vez.

—Hola—dijo Bella aturdida al sentirse solo a centímetros de su aun esposo—se acaba de quedar dormida y pensé en ir a buscarte.

—Muy bien.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Bella tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar y las palabras no le salían. Edward miraba a Bella abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada, aunque no debería fue gracioso para el ver a su esposa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa y platicamos ahí?—Edward sugirió.

—Si por favor—dijo suspirando agradecida.

Edward abrió a puerta del que era su hogar. Bella entro después de él.

Después de dejar un beso sobre la frente de Kate y conducir en un cómodo silencio por quince minutos con Bella a su lado, estaba por fin en casa.

Por fin estaban en casa. Ahora si era un verdadero hogar, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y esa semana dolorosa nunca hubiera existido.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Creo que aún queda un poco del vino que Charlie nos regalo en las últimas navidades.

—Sí, gracias—Bella seguía parada en el medio de la sala.

—Siéntate en un momento vengo.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina, cuando encontró la botella giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con Bella frente a él, su pulso se acelero.

—Perdón por asustarte.

—No hay problema—Edward intentaba que su corazón volviera a un ritmo normal.

—Me gustaría hacer la cena

—No quieres ordenar algo mejor.

—eh…no, cocinar me ayuda a relajarme.

—Bien ya sabes donde esta todo ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No te preocupes—Bella miraba a su alrededor, parecía que un terremoto había pasado por su casa.

—Muy bien, iré a darme una ducha rápida y vuelvo —Edward prácticamente corrió hacia las escaleras.

Bella rápidamente empezó a preparar la comida favorita de Edward y mientras la carne estaba en el horno empezó a limpiar la planta baja.

—Hola—dijo Edward bajando vistiendo unos jeans gastados y un camisa blanca de cuello en _V _ además de que iba descalzo, antes Bella siempre lo regañaba y le decía que se iba a enfermar.

—La comida ya está lista, si quieres podemos comer—dijo aun tensa, preparar la cena solo hizo que sus nervios se incrementaran.

Pronto estaban en la mesa sentados frente a frente, estaban sumergidos en un incomodo silencio, ambos querían hablar pero no podían, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar contra los platos y cuando las copas eran puestas de nuevo en la mesa.

Ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para decir algo, pero al verse volvieron a cerrarla. Los dos rieron. La tensión se disolvió un poco.

—Lo siento—dijo Bella al fin —Todo fue mi culpa… yo….

—Bella, espera yo también lo siento…de alguna manera fue también mi culpa.

— ¡No!—Bella detuvo su parloteo—No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, aquí sabemos que la culpable soy yo.

Edward suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello,

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Necesito que me perdones.

—No hay nada que disculpar, pero si te hace sentir mejor disculpas aceptadas.

—Bien—se quedaron en silencio nuevamente—Nunca pensé que dijera esto pero Tanya me abrió los ojos.

— ¿Tanya? ¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo eso?—pregunto Edward sorprendido.

—Ella me dijo algunas verdades que necesitaba escuchar, fui una tonta yo pensaba que me engañabas cuando la verdad es que solo estabas cuidando de una pequeña, pensaba que no era lo suficiente para ti Edward…pensaba que algún día ya no me querrías, tenía miedo de perderte así que decidí irme antes de sufrir cuando todo pasaba en mi cabeza, sentía que tus palabras de amor no eran verdaderas o solo eran por el momento, me fui sin pedir explicaciones solo dejándome llevar por mi propia inseguridad y mi miedo.

—Bella cálmate—la tomo de la mano.

—Lo siento—repitió de nuevo—no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Yo tampoco Bella, cuando te fuiste sentí que una parte de mi se había ido contigo—beso los nudillos de su esposa.

—Ni siquiera me atreví a llamar al abogado.

— ¿Quisieras volver a intentarlo?—Edward tomo las manos de su esposa y entrelazo sus dedos.

—Si—dijo Bella lanzándose en brazos de su esposo—Te amo Edward, pero necesito ayuda, no puedo prometerte que no vuelva a pasar otra escena de estas, te prometo que iré a terapia a donde tú quieras, voy a ser mejor mujer para ti—lo beso en los labios.

—No Bella, si quieres cambiar debes de hacerlo por ti, no por mí.

—Sí, te lo prometo…quiero cambiar ya no puedo vivir de esta manera, viviendo en la desesperación, ya no quiero vivir llena de angustia, quiero poder ser libre de todos mis demonios, quiero ser libre y ser feliz junto a ti y Kate—dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

—Te amo—le dijo Edward besándola en la frente, en los ojos y por ultimo en los labios.

—Te amo—Bella le correspondió con igual fervor el beso.

.

.

_6 meses después_

—Hola—Bella camino hacia su esposo, el cual se encontraba leyendo una revista en la sala de espera de su psicóloga, este al ver a su esposa se levanto de su asiento y la rodeo con los brazos depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Estos meses habían sido como una luna de miel para los esposos, el amor había vuelto a resurgir con un poder casi violento, no podría estar separados el uno del otro.

—Te extrañe—le respondió Edward después de separarse de sus labios.

— ¿Isabella?—una voz femenina la llamo a sus espaldas—siento por interrumpirlos pero es necesario que agendes tú última cita con mi secretaria—dijo Irina la cual había sido psicóloga de Isabella desde hace seis meses cuando entro a la clínica.

Las primeras sesiones de Bella fueron muy duras, en algunas lloro durante toda la sesión, en algunas no hablo nada y en otras hablaba hasta por los codos, hablo sobre cómo se sentía, recapitulo cada momento de su vida, pensó en cosas que nunca había pensado, descubrió miedos y temores que nunca pensó que tenia, pero también descubrió la gran fortaleza que tenia, pero lo más importante: se descubrió a sí misma.

—Claro doctora.

.

—Muy bien señor y señora Cullen, cumplieron los requisitos y la adopción ha sido aprobada.

Bella y Edward pudieron soltar el aire que estaban sosteniendo.

— ¿Podemos llevárnosla ya?—pregunto Bella ansiosa.

—Lo siento señora Cullen, solo faltan unas ultimas firmas y Kate será su nueva hija, mientras tanto les permitiré pasar a verla—la madre superiora sonrió con amabilidad, sabía que esta pareja de enamorados lograrían un hogar unido y amoroso para la pequeña Kate. Desearía que todos los niños del orfanato encontraran una familia como ellos.

— ¡Edward, Bella!—la niña corrió hacia ellos dejando sus muñecas tiradas, los abrazo de las piernas lo cual logra que casi se caiga Bella, pues ni la habían visto venir—Lo siento—dijo apenada.

—No lo sientas cariño, tu no tuviste la culpa además me encantan tus abrazos—dijo Bella abrazándola con fuerza, mientras repartía besos por toda su cara.

Tal como lo abría predicho Edward, Bella y Kate se llevaban de maravilla, casi parecían madre e hija pues compartían muchos gustos y hasta hacían muchos gestos parecidos. Kate amaba a Bella, cuando la permitían sacarla por un día, hacia todo lo que Bella hacia, quería comer lo mismo que Bella, quería tomar la misma soda que Bella, quería peinarse igual que ella y hasta había adoptado algunas frases y muecas de su esposa. Casi parecía una mini Bella.

— ¿Y a mí no me vas a dar un beso?—pregunto Edward fingiendo molestia.

—Claro que si tontito—dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Así está mejor—sonrió Edward abrazándola.

—Adivina que cariño—la niña los miro esperando la respuesta—en unas semanas podrás irte con nosotros a casa. —Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

.

Y así fue que en exactamente tres semanas con cuatro días Kate ya no era solamente Kate sino Kate Cullen Swan.

Kate rápidamente se acostumbro a vivir en su nueva casa, se acostumbro a su nueva familia como si fuera la misma propia. Todos los Cullen la acogieron mucho antes de presentarla formalmente y por supuesto por fin pudo estar con Bella y Edward, tal vez aun no se animaba a decirles papá y mamá pero lo sentía en su corazoncito.

—Cariño, baja a desayunar—grito Bella a la niña, tenia justo el tiempo necesario para desayunar y llevarla a la escuela primaria.

—Ya voy mami—dijo la niña mientras venia brincando por los escalones, Bella se quedo paralizada al escucharla llamarla por ese nombre que había anhelado escuchar de sus labios, Bella la llamaba hija o cariño cada vez que la llamaba, pero no quería obligarla a llamarla mamá si no lo sentía, nunca espero que sintiera ese cosquilleo electrizante por todo su cuerpo cuando la escucho.

Edward también estaba igual, se quedo paralizado a punto de darle una mordida a la tostada que tenía en su mano.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?—pregunto con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas de alegría que aun no se derramaban. La niña se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, no sabía cómo se le había escapado, pero fue tan natural llamarle mamá pues siempre lo hacía en sus pensamientos.

—perdón, no quiero que te enojes.

—Kate Cullen Swan, como puedes decir que me voy a enojar porque me llamaste mamá—Bella se agacho a su altura—Fue el mejor regalo hija—la abrazo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba y la tomaba en brazos para dejarla en su silla—no sabes cuánto había esperado este día—La beso en la frente para luego depositar su plato de cereal frente a ella. La pequeña sonrió contenta.

— ¿Papá estas bien?—Edward salió de su trance y fue hacia su hija para abrazarla y besarla por toda la carita.

Hoy era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

.

—Shhh—dijo Bella mientras se reían silenciosamente en su habitación —Edward basta, detente—volvió a reír, lo tomo de los hombros y lo dirigió a su boca, aun tenía el sabor de su intimidad.

— ¿No querías que me detuviera?—le pregunto sobre sus labios sonriendo.

—Me haces cosquillas con tu barba—volvió a atacar sus labios.

—Ah sí—así que Edward paso su barbilla por toda la cara de Bella.

—Basta—dijo riendo, cuando sintió que Edward entro a ella, se le fue la respiración.

Ambos gimieron al unisonó.

—Shh—ambos dijeron mientras se trataban de mover lo más silenciosos posibles, rieron quedito.

—Vamos, muévete más rápido—Bella le dio una nalgada a su esposo y volvió a reír.

— ¡Oye!—simulo molestia Edward, pero le hizo caso a su esposa.

Desde hace un año que su esposa era una nueva Bella; seguía siendo la misma Bella de la que se enamoro, pero sus demonios habían desaparecido casi por completo, porque claro había que admitir que a veces su esposa parecía a la de antes, pero no había como unas pocas palabras de amor no pudieran hacer.

Bella había cambiado mucho, se miraba, vestía y actuaba con más seguridad, las escenas de celos, o "soy Bella miserable" habían desaparecido por completo, su esposa tenia siempre una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, siempre estaba riendo y además de que ahora a Bella no era nada tímida en la cama.

—Silencio—dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Edward, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que había empezado a gemir con ganas, volvió a recordar a la niña de ahora siete años que dormía dos cuartos más lejos.

—Lo siento amor—volvió a besarla para acallar los gemidos de ambos.

.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama uno al lado del otro tratando de que sus respiraciones volvieran a un ritmo normal.

—Te amo—Edward tomo la mano de Bella y beso sus nudillos.

—Yo te amo también—Bella lo beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Crees que a Kate le gustaría un hermanito?—pregunto Bella después de unos momentos en silencio.

—Estoy segura que amara la idea—Edward tomo su rostro y la beso dulcemente, tratando de profundizar.

—Y a ti… ¿te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta la idea—Edward volvió a atacar sus labios posicionándose arriba de ella nuevamente, sus manos empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo de su esposa— ¿Qué tal si empezamos a crear a nuestro bebe?—dijo moviendo las cejas seductoramente.

—No creo que sea necesario—dijo Bella viéndolo con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes, tomo la mano de Edward y la posiciono en su vientre.

— ¿Enserio? Me estás diciendo que…—hablaba Edward confundido pero totalmente emocionado. Bella asintió a las preguntas no formuladas de Edward. —Te amo hermosa, gracias.

La beso dulcemente tratando de trasmitirle todas sus emociones y volvieron a fundirse en uno solo durante toda la noche.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Pues bien, este es el capítulo final, espero que la historia haya sido de su total agrado y que el final les haya gustado.**

**Bella supero sus problemas, Kate es ahora su hija y el amor de Bella y Edward crece cada día y hay un bebecito creciendo dentro de Bella.**

**Me han estado convenciendo, que tal un… ¿Epilogo? Háganmelo saber.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, no saben lo agradecida que estoy, a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, dejar un review, agregar la historia a alertas y a favoritos y hasta agregarme a mí. Gracias a todos de nuevo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas, saludos, porque no me las envían por un review. Tal vez en estos días (domingo o lunes) pueda darles la sorpresa de un epilogo, estén pendientes.**

**Los invito a pasar por mis otras historias.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**Angustia.**

**Epilogo**

**La luz de la esperanza.**

Bella estaba en la cocina planeando lo que haría en la noche, hoy era día de San Valentín.

—Mami ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?—le pregunto Kate a su mamá que estaba cocinando el desayuno.

—Lo siento cariño, durante dos meses me ausentare en la escuela—La pequeña abrazo a Bella y beso su abultado vientre de casi nueve meses

— ¿Es por mi hermanito?—pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

—Así es, hermosa—sirvió su desayuno en su plato de princesas.

—Es que…nadie quiere a la señorita Martin, los chicos de su grupo me pidieron que te dijera que te extrañan—La señorita Martin era la suplente de Bella en la escuela primaria, Bella le daba clases al mismo grado que su pequeña pero a diferente grupo, según en palabras de Kate y algunos de sus compañeros, Bella era la maestra más _guay_ de toda la escuela y todos los pequeños querían ser sus alumnos, pero ahora por el embarazo Bella se tuvo que retirar temporalmente.

—Entonces ese si es un gran problema, prometo hablar la directora—Bella la beso en la mejilla—ahora desayuna, te llevare a la escuela. —la pequeña sonrió y se dispuso a desayunar sus huevos revueltos.

Bella volvió a girarse para preparar ahora el desayuno de su esposo que muy pronto bajaría.

—Hola preciosas, feliz día de san Valentín—Edward entro a la cocina con su traje puesto y su brazo tras la espalda, beso a Kate en la mejilla y se dirigió a Bella—Hola amor—La beso en los labios dulcemente. —Para mi bella esposa—saco de su mano un girasol y se la dio a Bella.

—Cariño, no debiste de molestarte—Bella agradeció el gesto de su esposo. Edward se encogió de hombros sonriéndole coquetamente —siéntate, te mereces un desayuno especial.

Edward se sentó a un lado de su hija

—Kate, te ves hermosa hoy cariño—la niña se sonrojo, tenia puesto una blusa de color lavanda de manga larga y unos short de tela color gris con medias y zapatos Oxford—Espero que no te hayas vestido así para algún niño—dijo Edward en tono de broma aunque sabía que su parte de papá celoso decía que esas palabras eran más que ciertas.

— ¡Claro que no papi!—la niña negó nerviosa repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, eso espero—Edward abrió el periódico y empezó a leerlo, Kate volteo a ver a su mamá y Bella le guiño.

Bella sirvió el desayuno a Edward, ella desayuno un poco de fruta picada pues aun sentía los estragos de las nauseas matutinas

.

— ¡Kate es hora de irnos!—la pequeña había subido a su habitación para lavarse los dientes.

—Cariño ¿Has visto mi bata?

—Está en el respaldo del sillón donde siempre la dejas—Siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas, pero amaba esta nueva etapa de su vida, amaba mas si eso es posible a Edward, Kate había llegado a sus vidas y ahora un nuevo bebe, acaricio su vientre. Después de la época oscura que había vivido y que casi termina en un divorcio, la vida le sonreía y le entrego a su familia.

—Gracias cariño—La beso pasionalmente pero corto el beso rápido —Eres la mejor.

— ¡Kate un minuto!

— ¡Ya voy mami!—Kate bajo rápido la escalera, venia cargando su mochila azul cielo.

—No debes correr en la escalera, hija—Bella limpio un poco de pasta dental que le había quedado a Kate y acomodo su tiara— Estas hermosa cariño —Bella se agacho con un poco de torpeza a la altura de la niña y la abrazo —lo siento amor, es que estas tan grande ya…además el embarazo, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Edward mantenía la puerta abierta para que pasaran las reinas de su vida. Cada uno se dirigió a su auto.

— ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?—pregunto Edward.

—Solo al supermercado.

—Muy bien, si estas cansada regresa a casa, nos vemos en la noche. Adiós Kate, ya sabes nada de chicos cariño—Kate corrió hacia su padre y le dio un abrazo y un beso.

Pronto los dos automóviles separaron su camino.

— ¿Llevas el regalo para Connor?—le pregunto Bella a su hija, mientras daba vuelta en la siguiente calle.

—Si—la pequeña dijo nerviosa y roja como un tomate, en su mochila llevaba una paleta de chocolate más grande de lo normal, además el libro de las aventuras de Tom Sawyer— Un día Connor le conto que lo había empezado a leer en casa de su abuela pero nunca lo termino. — ¿Crees que papá se enoje?

—No lo creo cielo, bueno contigo no se enojara, pero creo que si con Connor, no te preocupes yo los defenderé a ambos —Bella sabia que lo que le sucedía a Kate y a Connor era un enamoramiento demasiado inocente, aun no eran "novios" y hasta no se agarraban de las manos y ni que hablar de los besos.

—Gracias mami.

—De nada cielo —Bella estaciono el auto frente a la entrada de la escuela—Que tengas un buen día. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, adiós hermanito—le dio un abrazo y un beso a Bella y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

Su pequeña ya se estaba enamorando. Y eso le recordaba que tenía que comprar las cosas para la cena de esta noche. Kate se quedaría con los abuelos Esme y Carlisle al igual que sus primos, a ellos les encantaba tener siempre la casa llena.

Primero se dirigió al centro comercial, tendría que comprar un regalo para Edward, además de un conjunto para usar en la noche cuando ambos fueran a la habitación que compartían.

Una hora después estaba de vuelta en su hogar, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos pues tenía los pies hinchadísimos. Cuando se sintió más descansada decidió limpiar la casa…aunque descansando cada cierto intervalo de tiempo pues se cansaba con facilidad.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya faltaban algunos minutos para las tres y tenía que ir por Kate.

Bella se estaciono a la entrada de la escuela, en el exterior se miraba rebosante de globos, muñecos de peluche gigantes, ramos de flores y de niños y adolecentes con sus novios o grupos de amigos y todo estaba teñido de rojo, rosa y blanco.

Miro alrededor buscando a su pequeña hija y futura hermana mayor, cuando la vio despedirse de un niño pelirrojo de unos ocho años con un peinado muy a la moda. Desde la distancia se podía notar que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, cuando Kate vio llegar a su mama, le dio un abrazo rápido a Connor y se dirigió hacia el coche de su madre totalmente sonrojada.

— ¡Que oso más grande!—exclamo Bella cuando vio entrar a su hija con un peluche de casi su tamaño— ¿Te lo dio Connor?

—Si—la niña miro hacia la ventana donde Connor se estaba despidiendo moviendo su mano.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día, cariño?

—Fue genial—Kate suspiro y abrazo mas su peluche—No hicimos nada en todo el día, solo tarjetas para nuestros familiares y amigos, te hice una a ti, a mi papi y hermanito. Además de que tengo muchas paletas en mi mochila y Connor me dio este peluche.

—Recuerda que hoy te quedaras con tus abuelos.

Pronto llegaron a la casa y Bella le sirvió una merienda a la niña.

—¿Kate ya hiciste la tarea?

—la estoy haciendo mami.

—Bien tus abuelos llegaran a las 6.

Esme y Carlisle pasarían por Kate, mientras tanto Bella se dedicaba a preparar la cena especial.

Pronto los abuelos llegaron por Kate, estuvieron hablando unos minutos mientras Kate recogía sus cosas, cuando menos lo pensó Bella ya estaba sola en su casa. Tenía justo el tiempo necesario para tomar un relajante baño.

Lleno la bañera con agua y puso su esencia favorita, la de fresias, entro a la bañera con cuidado de no resbalarse, su abultado estomago quedaba un poco fuera del agua.

Se relajo por un rato, se depilo todo el cuerpo. Una hora más tarde estaba totalmente vestida con un vestido ajustado en el pecho pero suelto en la parte inferior, también estaba maquillada ligeramente y con su cabello en ondas.

A las ocho en punto la cerradura de la puerta sonó. Edward había llegado, respiro profundo y salió a recibirlo.

Las luces de toda la planta baja estaban apagadas, solo iluminadas por algunas velas colocadas estratégicamente.

—Hola

—Hola— aunque tenían más cinco años de matrimonio en esta ocasión se sentían como en su primera cita.

—Estas hermosa, amor—Se acerco a Bella y la beso, era un beso cargado totalmente de pasión, Bella mordió suavemente su labio inferior y se separo de él.

— ¿Por qué primero no te pones cómodo y luego cenamos?—aun tenia la respiración entrecortada.

Edward asintió y la beso en la frente para luego dirigirse escaleras arriba para cambiarse. Mientras tanto Bella se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a acomodar los platos en el comedor.

Unas manos se situaron detrás de ella, la tocaron por la cintura, le apartaron el cabello del cuello y Edward empezó a darle besos de mariposa por donde encontrara piel, sus manos empezaban a moverse de arriba debajo de su ya no existente cintura.

—Hay-hay que cenar, antes de que se enfrié —Bella hizo el intento para que su voz sonara normal aunque fallo en el intento. Edward sonrió contra el cuello de Bella.

—Hay que cenar—le dejo un beso en el hombro y se sentaron en la mesa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no cenábamos solos?—pregunto Edward después de un cómodo silencio, Bella paro de devorar el pastel de queso que estaba en su plato.

—Creo que casi un año.

—Así es, tendré que enviarles un obsequio a Esme y Carlisle. —Edward negó sonriendo tomo su copa de vino y bebió de ella.

Bella recordó el obsequio que le había comprado a Edward.

— ¡El regalo! Lo había olvidado por completo —Bella se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y fue hacia la sala por el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, cuando regreso se lo entrego a Edward—Espero que te guste.

—Cualquier cosa que venga de ti me encanta—le dio un corto beso.

Edward abrió el paquete y dentro encontró una selección de sus discos favoritos de rock y música clásica.

—Gracias cariño, te amo—acerco sus labios a los de ella y la empezó a besar, sus manos fueron a parar al rostro de Bella donde lo acaricio dulcemente acercándola más a él.

Pronto el beso se convirtió en un apasionante duelo de quien controlaba a quien.

—Vamos a la habitación. —hablo Bella mientras los labios de Edward se dirigían a su cuello aspirando el aroma para después dar pequeñas mordidas.

Edward ayudo a levantar a Bella mientras la volvía a abrazar, caminaron sin darse cuenta por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación. Edward abrió la puerta y levanto a Bella en brazos

— ¡Edward, estoy muy pesada!—grito Bella sorprendida.

Edward no le hizo caso y la recostó en la cama, mientras se desvestía. Bella hizo el amago de quitarse el vestido pero su esposo la detuvo con la mirada.

Edward se recostó sobre Bella solo en bóxers, volvió a atacar salvajemente su boca de nuevo, las manos de Edward empezaron a bajar los tirantes del vestido para dejar al descubierto sus pechos que estaban más grandes que de costumbre. Edward empezó a amasarlo con su mano uno mientras besada y lamia la clavícula, Edward llevo sus labios hacia su pezón, Bella arqueo la espalda al sentir como Edward jugaba con su pezón, un pequeño aguijonazo paso por su espalda, sin querer dio un gritito de dolor que se combino con un gemido.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Edward preocupado mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Sí, solo el bebe está un poco inquieto, sigue—Edward volvió a su tarea mientras Bella acaricia el cabello de su esposo.

Edward cambio de seno, y volvió a morder y chupar. Cuando los gemidos de Bella eran más audibles él se separo de ella, Bella hizo un puchero el cual no duro mucho, pues Edward le quito el vestido. Volvió al ataque de los labios de Bella, mientras se acomodaba de lado para poder tocarla mejor, sus manos acariciaron su vientre y fueron bajando más.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con su intimidad, una bola de fuego se empezó a instalar en el vientre de Bella, estaba demasiado concentrada cuando otro aguijonazo en la espalda baja la ataco, decidió ignorarla y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Edward se puso de rodillas, mientras quitaba lentamente las pequeñas bragas negras de Bella. Bella no podía verlo, pero sintió cuando Edward empezó a besar su intimidad. Lo único que pudo hace Bella fue sostenerse de las cobijas mientras el placer la acobijaba.

Intento erguirse un poco para ver la cabellera de Edward pero un dolor más fuerte que el otro la azoto, su bebe se estaba moviendo mucho.

Edward la ayudo a sentarse para que se posicionara arriba de él, pronto los dos estaban en un baile sincronizado en la búsqueda del placer y de la unión de sus almas, pronto llegaron al climax, Bella se sostuvo del pecho de Edward mientras estaba un poco inclinada, le dolía la espalda, de nuevo sintió otro aguijonazo pero este de mayor intensidad, el dolor la traspaso y supo que no era solo que el bebe se estaba moviendo, el bebe iba a nacer y lo que sentía no eran más que las contracciones. Cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor pasara.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?—Edward aparto algunos de los mechones pegados por el sudor a la frente de su esposa.

—Ed… tenemos que ir al hospital, el bebe ya viene—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los ojos de Edward crecieron el doble.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora en este momento?—pregunto nervioso.

—Si así es —Bella se aparto del cuerpo de su esposo y se levanto de la cama un poco encorvada —Cámbiate y ve por las maletas, mientras yo me limpio un poco y me cambio.

Edward se paró de la cama como un resorte mientras buscaba un conjunto deportivo y una simple camiseta, Bella se encontraba en el baño limpiándose, cuando salió del baño Edward ya se encontraba en la habitación del bebe recogiendo la maleta que habían preparado para el pequeño, Bella tomo un pants y una blusa de manga larga, se recogió el cabello, las contracciones aun no eran muy seguidas, pero si las sentía dolorosas por ser primeriza.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Edward al entrar al cuarto por la maleta de Bella, al verla agachada intentando ponerse unos tenis.—No, ponte tus pantunflas—Edward acerco hacia ellas las pantuflas mas calientitas que tenia—Gracias bebe—la beso en los labios—¿Estas lista?—le pregunto a Bella esta asintió mientras Edward le ayudaba a entrar al auto, Edward entro por las maletas a la casa, cuando salió cerro todas las puertas de la casa y se dirigió al coche.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Edward es la quinta vez que me preguntas, estamos bien—acaricio su estomago.

—Me preocupo Bells. Creo que hasta estoy más nervioso que tu.

—No lo creo amor, pero alguien tiene que fingir ser el valiente —le sonrió.

Pronto llegaron al hospital, mientras le hacían una revisión a Bella, Edward llamo a sus familiares y a Kate. Kate al escuchar que su mamá iba a tener a su hermanito, quiso ir, pero Edward le prometió que la llevaría en la mañana.

.

Doce horas después el pequeño Ethan Anthony Cullen Swan estaba en los brazos de su mamá, mientras su padre lo miraba de cerca.

—Es hermoso, gracias por este regalo Bells—la beso en la frente, no podía apartar la mirada de su pequeño hijo.

—Tiene tu cabello—Bella acomodo mejor al bebe que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un torbellino entro corriendo con toda la familia detrás.

— ¡Mami!

—Silencio cariño, el bebé está durmiendo—le susurro Edward a Kate. La pequeña se acerco a la cama para ver a su nuevo hermano.

—Parece un muñeco de juguete—Edward la ayudo a subir a la cama con cuidado.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?—le pregunto Bella a su hija que miraba al pequeño con ojos brillosos. La pequeña asintió y Bella le paso a Ethan.

Mientras Kate cargaba al pequeño, los demás pasaron a felicitar a los nuevos padres, los hombres se enfrascaron en una plática sobre trabajo y deportes y las mujeres sobre todos los pormenores del parto.

—Mamá, Ethan está llorando—Kate miraba con angustia a su hermano.

—Creo que ese es nuestro toque de salida—dijo Esme, mientras tocaba el cabello del pequeño—Ethan tiene que comer y estar con sus papas y hermanita.

Y fue así como todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen salieron de la habitación.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación de Bella y Edward se abrió, el pequeño intento abrirla suavemente, pero la puerta soltó un rechinido, que hizo que el oído de su mama captara el sonido.

Bella levanto la cabeza, eran las 4:00 a.m, miro hacia la puerta y vio al pequeño aun sosteniendo la puerta paralizado. Era un misterio como había podido abrir la puerta si no alcanzaba la perilla.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?—Bella se sentó en la cama, mientras se restregaba los ojos, Edward a su lado solo se acomodo mejor.

El pequeño de dos años y medio se acerco vacilante hacia la cama de su mamá.

— _mounsto en cualto_—el pequeño ya tenía lagrimas a punto de derramar, Bella sabía que no eran más que excusas. Esta semana la había utilizado todas las noches, pues se sentía solo porque Kate estaba en un campamento. Siempre que tenía miedo iba a la recamara de Kate que siempre le contaba un cuento para dormir y le prestaba sus peluches. — _Huedo dormil qui._

—Los mounstros no existen, cariño—Bella limpio las lagrimas que su bebe estaba derramando.

—_pp fa vol— _Bella suspiro, aun era muy pequeño, era obvio que el pequeño extrañaba a Kate.

—Está bien, pero solo por hoy—esa era la misma frase que había usado toda la semana, el pequeño asintió mientras intentaba subir a la cama. Bella lo ayudo a subirse —Edward hazte a un lado—empujo a su marido que se despertó un poco.

—Hola campeón, ¿vas a dormir con nosotros?—su voz sonaba adormilada aun.

—_Shi—_El pequeño gateo hacia el medio de sus padres.

—Ahora a dormir, mañana llega Kate—el pequeño sonrió ante la mención de su hermana favorita, el pequeño se abrazo a su mamá y se quedo dormido.

.

. Los rayos del sol iluminaron su cara, cuando despertó por completo se sintió aprisionada por un pequeño cuerpo que estaba encima de ella, miro hacia abajo y vio que era Ethan, se escuchaba mucho sonido en el pasillo, el cual fue interrumpido cuando Edward y Kate entraron con bandejas llenas de comida para el desayuno.

—Hola mamá—Kate corrió hacia su mamá y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

—Hola mi amor ¿Cuándo llegaste?—pregunto Bella al ver a su hija tan temprano en casa.

—El autobús nos dejo a cada uno en casa—no había necesidad de ir por Kate a la escuela, en la organización del campamento estaba estipulado que cada niño sería entregado en su casa.

—Cierto.

—Hola cielo—Edward se acerco a ella y la beso. —hora de desayunar, Kate me ayudo a preparar el desayuno.

Bella despertó al pequeño con besos por toda su carita, cuando Ethan se despertó lo primero que vio fue a su hermana y se lanzo a sus brazos dándole besos babosos en sus mejillas.

Pronto los cuatro se vieron sentados en la cama desayunando viendo la televisión. El pequeño Ethan los hacia reír con sus ocurrencias y Kate les contaba sobre todo lo que había hecho en el campamento.

Si Bella pudiera detener su vida, seria en ese momento con su familia.

La vida da muchas vueltas a veces estas arriba, a veces abajo, puedes sentir que todo lo malo te pasa a ti, te puedes caer, pero lo más importante es levantarte y no darte por vencida.

Debes de vencer tus miedos, destruir tus demonios, pues aunque parezca que el camino es oscuro siempre hay una luz, una luz de esperanza que te guiara. Bella ahora sabía eso, y no tenía más que agradecerle a la vida, por la familia que le había dado y vivir en paz.

* * *

**Hola, pues este si ya es el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracia a todas las que se tomaran un poco de su tiempo para darle una oportunidad a esta historia, a todas las lectoras fantasmas, las personitas que dejaron reviews, alertas o favoritos. Muchas gracias, cada vez que miraba una notificación en mi correo, una sonrisota se plasmaba en mi rostro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, vemos a una Bella más compuesta y con una familia más unida y más grande.**

**Ya saben para cualquier cosa me pueden dejar un comentario por medio de review o por MP.**

**De nuevo les doy las gracias a todos. Los invito a pasar por mis otras historias.**

**Creo que voy a empezar una nueva historia, un poco más "real". Aun estoy trabajado en ella y me gustaría tener un poco adelantado. Cuando la tenga espero que me den su opinión.**

**Saludos y Gracias. Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
